After the darkness
by Kindred01
Summary: 6 months after being taken over by a evil spirit Stiles just started to feel normal again... until Marsh Loker turns up.
1. Chapter 1

6 months after the whole demon thing, Stiles thought his life was going back to normal well as normal as could be. His home town is still over run with Werewolves and other Lycan type beings. It was strange even after he was bite by Scott he still wasn't a wolf and no one could seem to figure out why, but he chalked it that to he will find out later when everyone is in danger of being kill it will show its self. "Hey you okay?" Scott asked, Stiles blinked and turned his head to look at his friend

"Yes Scott for the 8th time this morning I am okay." He chuckled

"You know I'm just worried for you dude, you've been a little quieter than normal…"

"Since being taking over by and evil fox demon that was hell bent on killing everyone I love and care for? Also I had to watch him swan about using my body to do awful things and all I could do was scream in my own head and hoped a tiny part of me with brake out to let you to run?" He said looking at him, Scott blinked at him "So yeah I am a little quieter." He said with a small smile

"It wasn't your fault you know, none us of knew that would happen it wasn't as if we saw it coming and decides not to stop it."

"I killed people Scott, some we knew, I can't look at my dad in the face." He said

"He knows it's not your fault."

"It wore my face, hell even when I look in the mirror I see it not me."

" Human Stiles is much hotter than evilly taking over by a demon Stiles." Scott said with a smile, Stiles smiled back

"Really? I'm much hotter?"

"Yep." Scott said as he walked away

"I WANT THAT IN WRITING…AND SIGNED BY EVERY ONE!" Stiles yelled back.

Stiles went back to his locker and he heard a chuckle next to him, he turned his head and saw a red head teen standing next to him, he blinked at the boy standing there his hair tied back into a short pony tail as the rest of his hair hung in his face "Hi locker neighbour." Stiles said, the teen looked at him with a smile on his face

"Locker neighbour… Oh OH right yeah hi." He said opening the locker up and putting his bag in

"You're a Brit?" Stiles said, the red head chuckled again

"What gave me a way?" He smiled, it made Stiles heart jump a little faster "I'm Marsh Loker." He said holding out his hand "But every one either calls me Marshall or Loki."

"Marshall or Loki?" Stiles asked as he pulled out some books from his bag, the other teen nodded

"Yeah my brother calls me that, he named me after Marshall Lee from adventure time and Loki is because well Loker Loki." He said with a sigh

"I love Adventure Time." Stiles said to him, Marsh looked at him and smile thing time showing his pearly whites

"Out of that whole talk you just heard that?" He said not really asking but left it hanging like a question, Stiles blushed

"Nooo I heard the part about Loki, he awesome to... but I'm not in the mood to deal with anything involving with trickster demons, or gods no matter how hot an actor makes them."

Marsh tilted his head and looked at him with an odd look before he shook his head as he pulled a set of his own books out "Okay…so what's your name as you know mine and my nick names?"

"Stiles, everyone just calls me Stiles." He said with a nod

"Stiles? I only every heard that as someone last name never a first name." He tell him, Stiles blushes a little

"I never use my real name." He said, Marsh nods and close his locker and turned back to him

"I tell you what, let me figure out your really name aaaand you owe a date." Marsh said to him, Stiles jaw dropped as he looked at the red head with the strange honey brown eyes

"W...What?" He asked, Marsh just smiled at him

"What do you say?" He asked

"Y...Yeah okay... but you can't ask my dad or Scott." He said Marsh smirked and him and started to walk off

"See you Stiles."

Stiles bite his lip as he watched him walk away, he then let a smile form on his lips as he turned to go the other away bumping it to someone "Urrh sorr…Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles gasped as he rubbed his nose

"Who was that?" He almost growled, the teen huffed and took a step back

"He's new and he's called Marsh Loker." Stiles said looking at him

"I don't like him he smells funny." Derek growled again as he took Stiles arm and walked him into the boy's toilets that was meant to be out of order. He pushed the teen up against the wall and looked at him

"Awo!" Stiles gasped slapping the wolf's hands away "He's a Brit of course he will smell different." Stiles said as he glared at him

"No the British don't smell bad Stiles; it's just him he doesn't smell right."

"What he's a wolf?" Stiles asked him

"I don't know... just stay away from him." Stiles huffed and looked away "You liked him don't you?"

"He flirted with me I felt normal for the first time in 6 months I felt normal again." He said Derek moved his hand and cupped Stiles cheek and looked into the teen's eyes

"How many times do we have to tell you it wasn't your fault before it sinks in Stiles?" Derek asks him as he rubbed his thumb along his cheeks, the teen felt his cheeks heat up and turned a pink colour

"Lots of times Derek." He said, the dark hair man leaned down into Stiles personal bubble, the teen felt the wolves breathe on his face making him gulp as he felt those lips press against his. The wolf pushed his tongue into Stiles mouth and took the teen's breath away

"Keep away from Marsh." Derek said after he pulled away, Stiles blinked up at him feeling dazed and confused

"Wha…?"

"I laid claim to your skinny backside for day one, I'm not about to let that red head touch you." Derek said with a smirk as he walked out the bath room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles spent his day thinking about what Derek told him in the out of order toilets, but then his mind goes to the kiss and that devil tongue that Derek seems to own, that kiss sent his knees knocking and his heart rocketing 'I laid claim to your skinny backside from day one.' Those words echoed his in his mind over and over again…does he really have claim to me?… he wondered as he looked down at the homework dropped in front of him "Phoenix myths?" He said as he looked up at the teacher "Umm sir?" He asked

"Everyone has a different myth they are looking at. I want you to write a 3 page essay."

"Can't I have vampires or werewolves?" He asked, with a hopeful look

"No that one has gone to McCall." He told Stiles, the teen looked over to his friend who had a frown on his face as he looked at the essay questions, the bell rang and every one piled out the class room.

"Dude why do you look so confused you got it easy werewolves!" Stiles asked as he walked with Scott, the teen looked at him with and then pulled him into the same out of order toilet "What is with you werewolves and dragging me into broken toilets?" He asked, Scott gave him an 'what the hell look' before shaking his head

"How the hell am I meant to do this?" he said holding up his homework

"Dude you're a werewolf! You have most of my imfo I got for you when you first turned fuzzy and let's not forget you have two fully born werewolves running who live in this town." Stiles told him as he waved his hand around.

"Yeah but…"

"Hey what is going on in here?" Came a silky voice, Stiles spun around quickly to see Marsh standing there with a smile on his face.

Scott looked up the new kid up and down and felt his wolf growl, there was something about him he didn't like "It's the boy's toilet." Scott said in a flat tone, he didn't like how Stiles suddenly smelt like arousal

"Yeah I got that but it's out of order." The red head said, pointing back to the sign as he looked at Stiles who was blushed he could feel his cheek heat up as he looked at the red head, Marsh gave Stiles a wink that didn't go unmissed by Scott and only set his wolf off more "You know trying to get your name is harder than I thought none here wants to tell me or they don't know, but I think it beings with a G." He smirked at Stiles

"Ummm." Was all Stiles said to him with a small smile

"I think you were name after your dad." Marsh said walking up closer to him choosing to forget Scott was in the room with them

"My dad is called John." Stiles told him as he tilted his head

"Stiles." Scott warned, Marsh looked to the dark hair teen and then back at Stiles

"So you mother named you?" Stiles nodded "Maybe I will ask her." He said with a smile "You said I couldn't ask Scott and or your father."

Scott stiffen and tighten his hands into tight angry fists, Stiles turned to him and put a hand on Scott's shoulders "Dude its okay." He said quietly as he turned back to look at Marsh before walking back out into the hall away

"Hey Stiles?" Marsh called out to him, Stiles turns around when he felt the red head put his hand on his shoulder "Hey what is it?" Marsh asked "What is wrong with me talking to your mum?" he questioned, the hall away was a little quieter and some people stopped around them, Stiles knew there was is nearest and dearest friends who stopped

"You can ask her Marshall…" The red head smiled "If you have a ouija board." Stiles said as he pulled away and walked down the hall, Scott and a blonde boy followed after Stiles.

"Shit." Was all Marsh said, before he earned himself a painful slap when he felt his ears have stopped ringing he looked at the girl in front of him

"What is wrong with you?" She asked putting her hand on her lips

"I didn't know she was dead alright? I'm the new kid!" Marsh argued with her, the girl pushed her lips together and gave him a dark look

"You have been asking for him name around the whole school and no one told you about his mother? Everyone here knows about his mother, it's hard not to when his dad is the Sheriff." He said to him, Marsh felt himself wince as he looked at her

"Why is it that he has so many bodyguards? He has you... and Scott and that blonde boy, I've seen him with his big bloke earlier today and his dad is the Sheriff what hell is he a prince?" Marsh asked

"To us he is as good as... leave him alone your no good to him." She said pointing her fingers into his chest before she started to walk off with a dark hair girl.

Marsh walked into a classroom that was empty, he looked around to make sure and then closed the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and held it up to his ears as he made a call "He's still alive…the demon is gone." He said, before putting the phone away he turned to the desk and saw there was a stack of file, he checked his watched before he went looking thought the files stiles he found the name Stilinski, pulling out the file he looked at the name. A smile spread across his face as he found Stiles real name, he put the file back down and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

But what Marsh didn't know was someone was watching him from the window. Derek looked thought he window listening to Marsh talk about to whoever "He's still alive... the demon is gone." He then watched him walk over to the desk and go though some files, he saw the smile on Marsh face and the flash of his eyes changing colour before going back to normal, he put the file back onto the pile and walked out the class room. Derek wants to make sure that it was Stiles file he was looking at so he lifted the window up and climbed in side and looked at the file left on the top of the desk 'Stilinski' the file read, the wolf let out a growl he was going to rip that red head in half and use his guts as s hammock. The door handle rattle and Derek put the file down and dove out the window leaving no traces he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was on his way home, trying to block the hell that was the day behind him he looked up and stopped his jeep and got out and looked at the fallen tree that was in the middle of the road "Son of…" he growled as he looked at the thick heavy tree he could feel a head ache started to built in the back of his head. He pulled out his phone and called his dad "Hey dad… No I'm fine, I'm trying to come home but what do you know there is a very large tree in my way…what really 4 of them? Wonderful." Stiles hissed "No no just a headache had a odd day at school…no nothing furry or anything like that dad just the new guy trying his luck… I'm going to take the back roads okay see you tonight." Stiles smiled as he looked around the stretch of road "Yeah I love you to." He said and then put his phone away before getting into the jeep.

The blue jeep moved down the bumble road of the back roads, it would take him an hour or two longer to get home but it would be worth it to get into his nice warm house and to sit alone to think. While he let his mind wonder he almost missed the red blur on the road "What the…" Stiles gasp as he turned the wheel to avoid the blur but ended up hitting a tree down an embankment. Stiles groaned as he felt leaned back against the car seat touching his forehead "Awo!" He moaned as he touched his forehead and felt a cut on the teen "Oh your suck." He said as he pulled his seatbelt off and picked the door open.

Scott was on his way to Stiles house when he stopped to see the tree blocking his path he sighed before he turned his bike down the back road that Stiles took not too long ago. He was driving when he stopped and saw Stiles stager out onto the road his hand to his head blood seeping though his fingers as he holds his hands out in front him "S...Stop!" He yelled, Scott jumped off his bike and took his helmet off

"Stiles what happen?"

"Scott…" Stiles looked at him with unfocused eyes

"Shit Stiles look at you we need to get you to the hospital." Scott said as he moved Stiles' hand from his head to look at the cut and winced "Yeah it's not that deep, ummm I will call your dad?" He said as he pulled out his phone.

Stiles looked up and down at the long bump road to see if he could spot what ran out in front him "Stiles your dad is on the way." Scott called out; Stiles turned around to face him and blinked "Stiles are you okay?"

"There was something on the road that is why I hit the tree." He said, Scott walked closer to him

"What was it?" He asked

"I...I don't know it was red and it was quick?" Scott looked up and down the road and then moved down to his friends jeep and looked at the front of it

"I feel bad for this jeep." Stiles looked down at him

"Tell me about it, I'm shocked it's still working." Scott nodded and looked at the grill of the banged up jeep, he pulled a hand full of red feather out of the grill "What's that?"

"Feather?"

"I hit big bird?"

Later after the hospital Stiles was back at home, his dad had stood there and watched him sit on the bed "I want you to rest young man." Stiles looked at him

"I'm fine." He said

"You just had five stitches Stiles after you ran your car off the road." He said, Stiles sighed and kicked his shoes off as he swung his legs back onto the bed

"Dad I'm okay, go and enjoy your date." He smiled; John looked a little shocked fore he let a smile form on his lips

"Alright, I'm not going to ask. Call me if you need me."

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles laid in his bed with his arm over his face, Stiles heard a knock and sat up right and looked at the bed room door, he saw it was open but no one was there he sighed and looked towards the window where he saw Derek looking in. Stiles smiled and walked to the window and opening it for him "Hey." Derek said to him, Stiles moved to the side and let him into the room

"Hey did Scot tell you about what happen?" Stiles asked

"Yeah he did and I see the red feathers." He told him, the teen hummed and looked up at him

"Yeah I think I hit big bird." Stiles joked as he went to sit on hi bed

"I heard... how is your head?" Stiles touched where Mellissa stitched him up and smiled

"Yeah it's tender but your know another battle scar." Derek frowned at the word another battle scar "You know with my jeep?" Stiles smiled at him, Derek just nods at him before the door bell rings

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No."

Stiles goes down stairs to the front door, he open it and stood there looking at Marsh "Marshell? W…What are you doing here?" Stiles asked the red head, the honey brown eyes looked at Stiles and smiled softly at him before looking at the cut on his head

"I want to say sorry for upsetting you, I should have been more careful with what I say."

"You didn't cause this." Stiles said pointing at the cut "Unless you can turn into a big bright red bird?" Stiles asked, a part of him wasn't joking he seen his best friend turn furry, a lizard boy and he himself have been taken over by a pissed off demon it wasn't a big leap

"Urrh?" Marsh asked him, Stiles smiled and shook his head

"Never mind... inside joke with Scott." He said, the red head nodded and then saw Derek come into view behind Stiles as he walked across from the hall into the living room

"You have a guest over?"

"Oh ummm yeah Derek." Stiles said almost forgetting about the wolf

"Are you and him…your know knocking boots." Marsh asked with a smile, Stiles blushed when he heard Derek say 'not yet' but what shocked him more was the fact Derek whispered it and he heard

"Ummm no... he's…"

"Don't say just a friend I've seen him drag you into the out of order loos today." Stiles blushed with an awkward smile

"Okay so he's a little more than a friend."

"Ummm okay, well tell you watch instead of going on a date how about we just hang out some times." Marsh said as he turned to walk down the porch stairs

"Sure…thank you"

Marsh turned back to Stiles and looked though the window to see Derek watching him. He smiled and then walks back up to Stiles and then warped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled Stiles into a steamy kiss. Stiles squeaked as he felt Marsh's lip attacked his mouth and drove his tongue into Stiles mouth, the brown eyes teen's eyes wide in shock as he felt the warm wet tongue invaded and map his mouth before Marsh let's go of him. Standing Stiles back up Marsh smirks at the Derek before looking back at Stiles "Sorry I had to give it so, have to say Stiles you're tasty." Marsh said as he left.

Stiles walked back into the house and closed the door letting his eyes fall shut before opening them again; he walked into the living room to see Derek's blue eyes glaring at him "I didn't want him to do that!" Stiles gasped, Derek let out a low growl

"He kissed you!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Stiles growled back before Derek marched up to him and pushed Stiles against the sofa and then climbed onto of him and looked down at the teen before, Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at the blue eyes wolf a amber ring around Stiles' brown eyes

"Stay away from him, he's not safe Stiles."

"And you are?" Stiles shot back feeling brave

"You're safer with me." Derek growled as he pushed his mouth against Stiles and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up in a sweat; he sat up and looked around the bed room before falling flat on his back "Fuck." He said before sitting up and walking out his bed room and down the hall towards the bathroom. He see his dad bedroom door open and then see a flutter of something zoom passed, he slowly moved forward feeling an over whelming heat coming from the room before he pushes it open and see a bird sat on the bed "How did you get in here?" He asked more to himself than the bird, he saw all the windows were shut before he looked back at the bird he reach for it and picked it up and held it in his arms "I've never seen a bird like you before?" He said as he ran his fingers thought the fire red feathers.

He was just about to turn around when the bird busted into flames "Ah no!" He cried out as he tried to drop he bird but the fire warp itself around his hands moving up his arm "No no NO NOOO!" He yelled as he felt the heat all around him before in sunk into his chest, he let out a scream of pain and the fire filled his blood. Stiles feel onto the floor and screamed as it moved around his body and then the fire pulled out of his chest only leaving ashes on the ground where Stiles laid before disappearing into the night just as the Sheriff walked through the front door.

Scott rushed over to the hospital where Stiles was taken to "Mum?" Scott called out; she walked out of Stiles and held her hand out for Scott

"Whoa there." She said to him "He's fine Scott." She tells him

"What happen?" he asked as he notice that the Sheriff was sat by Stiles bed

"Not sure, John said he came home and found Stiles passed out on his bed room floor, there's a burn on his chest and he had a fever but that's all." Scott frowned at her as she hands him Stiles night shirt

"It looks like he was shot with…fire ball?" Scott said "Can I go in?" He asked

"Sure, just be quiet he's sleep." She smiled as Scott walked into the room to also find Derek in the room, he was about to ask why he was there when John said

"I called him." He said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked up at them. Scott moved by the bed and then stopped when he saw that the cut on his forehead was gone

"How?" He asked, he looked up at Derek who was watching them closely

"His wolf is slowly waking up, earlier he could pick up what I was saying when he was in another room, he had an amber ring around his eyes it could be that his healing powers have come in."

"What about the burn is hat healing?" He asked

"No not yet."

The next day Stiles woke up to the sun in the hospital room, for a moment he is confused as why he was there but then his eyes widen before he pushed himself up and pulled his shirt up and saw the bandage on his chest and started pulling at it. Scott started to wake up to see Stiles panicking "Stiles?" Scott called out; the teen didn't hear him as he pulled the bandage off and looked at the mark on his heart "Stiles!" Scott said a little louder, walking Derek and John up

"T...There was a fire... and and a bird…"

"Stiles!" John yelled this time as he grabbed Stiles hands, looking up the brown eye teen looked at his dad

"Dad?" He said looking scared as he looked down at the mark on his chest that was no longer a burn but was a circle with a red flame.

"What the…?"

Marsh sat in the back of his house on the roof his hair was black and his eyes were green as he sat there smoking, looking out the rising sun with a smile on his face as he puffed out a O rings when the red bird from Stiles' dad bed room came and sat on his shoulder "Hello did you do it?" He asked the bird cooed and nuzzled his cheek; Marsh rubbed under the bird's chin and felt the it nip his fingers "Good boy, come on then." He said to the bird, the bird turned into flames again but this time he entered Marsh turning his had red and his eyes back to honey amber.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek marched up to the front door and banged on the door, the wooden door creaked under his hammering. The door open and there stood Marsh, Derek snarled at him and punched the teen in the face and pushed him back into the house "WHAT DID YOU DO TO STILES!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him as he looked at the teen who is laughing as he wiped blood of his chin

"You know its bad luck to draw blood from a Phoenix." He said as he flicked his blood on the floor before standing up

"I don't care what did you do to my mate!" Marsh looked at him and they walked around each other the teen smirked

"It's just a mark." He said

"Just a mark?" Derek growled as he walked up to him and pinned him to the wall "JUST A MARK!"

"He was taken over by a demon fox, I was sent here to make sure it was gone and any affect still lingering." He said as he felt his feet were lifted up off the ground "I had to before his wolf woke up!" He growled back at him as he pushed him away.

Derek looked at him and dropped him onto the floor "Why?" Derek snarled, Marsh rubbed his neck and looked up at him

"Why? Shit… wolf, Stiles was taken over by a fucking demon and it fucked with his head you tell me if he is back to what he was, is he the same Stiles before all this?" he asked and the room suddenly become hot and Derek could see the heat was coming back from him "I thought so, Phoenix is good, we're good we heard about Stiles and I came here my job is to fix the brakes to fix the damage!" Derek just looked at him "The mark is just to protect him, nothing else." Derek was about to say something when his phone rang

"Hello? I will be there now." He turned to look at Marsh and watched him

"Go near Stiles again or even look at him I will rip you throat out…" Derek turned back to the front door and open it "With my teeth." He finished before walking out into the night's sky.

John was at his wits in when he came home to find Stiles in the shower of ice cold water ripping at his clothes. He didn't know what to do and Stiles wasn't helping much so he called Derek. The wolf got to the house and walked through the front door to find John coming down the stairs, looking worn out and in a state of shock "Sheriff what is wrong?" He asked John turn to look at him with wide eyes

"See for yourself." He told the wolf, Derek ran passed John and headed up the stairs into Stiles bed room, he pushed the door open the find Stiles on the bed naked sweat covering his skin, the smell hit Derek and almost made him double over as his wolf clawers at his insides.

The Sheriff stood behind Derek as the wolf pushed himself to stand up and not let his knees buckle"What is wrong with my boy? Does it have anything to do with the tattoo?" John asked as Derek as the wolf tried to control himself

"N...No no he is in heat." He said thought gritted teeth

"Oh gods please tell me that is not what I think it is?" John asked him,

"I'm afraid."

"C...Can you doing something." Derek turned to John and looked at him with an odd look

"I can."

"Other than that?" Came the dead pan voice, Derek gave him a slight smirk and looked around the older man

"Well it's either that or he runs out this house in his birthday suit looking for someone else to help him with it…your safe bet is me." He said, the Sheriff gave him a pained before looking at his son was on doing things he wished he could unsee, he looked away from Stiles to Derek

"Fine…I'm going out call me if you need anything." He said with a hiss as he walked down the stairs.

Derek waited until he heard the front door shut before he turned around and jumped when he saw Stiles standing there looking him. "Stiles?" Derek said him names the teen just moved closer to the wolf and looked him up and down as he flashed his amber eyes before he grabbed Derek by his jacket and growled at the clothes

"Off now!" He hissed, Derek smirked as him and pushed him into the wall and bites his shoulder, getting a long moan from the teen as arched his back pushing himself closer to the wolf "Derek!" He moaned.

Spinning themselves both around Derek put the teen onto the bed before he took his own clothes off him "Touch yourself." Derek growled at him, whimpering at the wolf Stiles moved his hands down his front and took a hold of his member and started stroke the harden flesh while his other hand moved down to his entrance, Derek growled at him and grabbed his wrist "No not there that is for me to touch." Derek told him, Stiles looked at him and whimpered as he started to stroke himself. Derek finished taking off his clothes as he watched the teen moaned and arched his back as he pressed the pad of his thumb across the head of his cock

"Derek pleases I need you." Derek growled as he moved up to the teen laying on bed, he started to change as he looked down at his mate

"Spread your legs wider." Derek growled, Stiles open is his legs as wide as he could.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles' thighs his long nails leaving this marks down his thighs, suddenly Stiles was flipped onto his knees with a grunt, he touché the smooth skinned backside leaning down Derek sunk his teeth into Stiles' arse cheek, the teen let out a cry as he gripped the bed sheets "Please please just take me please I need you." The teen whimpered. Derek looked down at him his own wolf was screaming at him and felt his control slip even more than it already is. He grabbed Stiles' hips and held him rightly as he guided the teen's hole to his cock, tiles whined and tried to snap himself backwards but Derek held him back as he slowly pushed himself into the overheated teen.

The next day Derek was up before Stiles and was making French toast and sausages, he teen winced into the kitchen winced as he looked at him "Derek?" Stiles asked, the wolf smiled at him as he turned around

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore… we must have done it pretty hard last night." He smirked as he looked at him

"Yep…you wanted more and more and more until you're…" Stiles held his hand up to stop Derek from talking

"Yeah yeah I got it." He whispered "I don't want to hear what I want is food and lots of it." Stiles said, Derek chuckled as he put the plate in front of him and kissed him on the lips

"Food it is love." He smiled; Stiles cut into the French toast and sausages and took a bite

"Ummm oh my god it like food heaven have cummed in my mouth." He said with a smile, Derek chuckled and kissed his neck

"Don't say that in front of you dad he is already having hard time with what we did last night." Stiles eyes widen and looked at Derek with wide eyes

"Oh my god I tried to come on to my dad…" He gasped as he looked at his plate "Ooooh my god …oh my god!" Stiles cried as he looked back up to Derek "Oh my fucking god!"

"Stiles Stiles its okay it was your first heat it could have been worst."

"I still begged my poor dad to fuck me…Urrrah god fuck no!" Stiles cried out, Derek pulled him back and kissed him pulling back Derek looked at him with a smile

"It's could have been worst, it could have been Peter." Stiles shivered and looked at him

"Your right it could have been."


End file.
